


Things move in Strange ways

by raspbarry



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alpha!Len, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Barry, Tags will change as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspbarry/pseuds/raspbarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone told Barry this was the direction his life would lead to, the speedster would have probably died laughing. But the world works in weird ways. Honestly, he just thinks the universe likes to mess with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write this, but a friend requested it, so here we go. Besides, I'm a sucker for ColdFlash. I might make it multi chapter. I'm still deciding if I keep it with this theme, or have each chapter be a different theme.

Barry leaned against the strong chest of his Alpha, eyes closed with a tired sigh. For a moment, he didn’t even want to go out there, and fight crime for once. But it couldn’t be help it was a job for the Flash, and he couldn’t disregard his responsibilities. Besides, a certain someone was going to be busy too. He took a step away from the warmth, and quickly dressed into his Flash suit. He was headed out when Barry suddenly paused, as he stared at his reflection. 

His blue eyes widen as he continued to stare; “Woah…”

Of course Barry was aware, he’s not blind, but—it was so obvious now.

The slightly rounder belly was more pronounced in the tight suit that he wore as the Flash. It’s been three months, and counting of course he was going to show, right?  
Biting his lower lip, Barry reached down, placing his hand on his stomach, and found himself grinning. It was subtle enough that it wouldn’t be completely obvious to everyone unless they were looking for it. But the speedster couldn’t hide it at this point like he had been. Oh man, the next Justice League meeting was going to be interesting.

A slightly larger hand soon rested over his own, causing him to look up at his mate. Cheeks a little flushed, with a grin on his lips. 

“Guess I’m going to outgrow this faster than I thought.” Was the slightly pleased, but also nervous reply.

There’s a deep chuckle, and those strong arms were around him again. Barry wasn’t your typical Omega, but sometimes he liked to indulge in a few typical things.

“I’m starting to think you were right about it being more than one.”

It was just a hunch, but he was showing sooner than he felt he would if it was just one baby. Personally, Barry thought, perhaps hoped, that it was twins.

Twins with his mate, a mate that no one would have expected.

It’s not like he could go to his friends, and family nonchalantly, and tell them he was pregnant after dating his Alpha for barely over a year. Especially when that Alpha was none other than Leonard Snart. The only other person who knew was Batman; that guy knew everything. And he needed to have at least someone else clued in (who would be level headed)—just in case things got too heated during a battle or something. Batman might seem all dark, and brooding. But Barry’s pretty sure that with his current condition, if he was in mortal danger he could count on Batman to drag his sorry speedster butt out if it. Bruce hadn’t even seemed surprised at the news. 

Pft, if someone told Barry he’d be mated, and having a kid with Captain Cold. He’d probably die from laughter. But look where they were, the world works in some weird, and ridiculous ways. Doesn’t it?

“You know, if there’s more than one, there’s a chance it could be two speedsters.”

Barry pointed out with a playful—almost teasing grin on his lips. The other couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips, and rested his head on Barry’s shoulder. 

“I’m getting too old for this.”

Len grumbled, pulling who should have been his enemy, his nemesis, against his chest to nuzzle his neck. Fuck, he loved Barry’s scent, even more so now that the Omega was expecting their first child. His hands wandered, gently rubbing Barry’s stomach, and placing soft kisses on his neck. It caused the blond to groan, eyes closed, and tilting his head to the side. 

They had been together for over a year, how it happened—was a story all in it's own. They sort of tumbled together, trying to sort things out, and see where this would take them. At first there had been so many fights, what with him being a villain, and Barry being a hero it was to be expected. Eventually, they sort of settled, they found their place. Granted, he didn’t want his friends, and family to know about Len yet. And that did bother the older man a little, but he understood—didn’t mean he liked it. Lisa knew, at least about the relationship. 

Barry becoming pregnant had been an accident. The blond was in Heat, and he surprisingly had a strong control over himself even with all the hormones, and urges. Len was still impressed by it. But control or not, the speedster gave in. He wanted Len, wanted the man his chose to be his mate. 

That night had been intense, more so than their previous encounters. Len still shivered at the thought of it. Those harsh, needy kisses, Barry being demanding, in control—Omega or not, the man knew what he wanted, and went for it. And Len wasn’t one to deny it. 

The speedster had been the first of the two to place a claiming mark, biting harshly onto Len’s neck. Leaving a permanent mark that would let the world know he was taken, and he returned the favor. Laying claim on the speedster that somehow managed to worm his way into both his heart, and his pants. Hey, at least Len’s honest about it.They had been too overwhelmed by the sensations, by their desires to take precautions like they normally would when Barry was in heat. Nevertheless, as Len brushed his cool lips against Barry’s warm skin, there were no regrets.

“You should stay, I can think of more interesting things we can do with your suit.”

And that caused the blond to both laugh, and groan. 

“I can’t, and you know it—you keep doing your heists, I don’t see why I have to stay home.”

Len rolled his eyes, and kissed his cheek.

“Ah, how about you’re pregnant?”

Barry snorted, unimpressed by the argument.

“Pregnant, but I still have a responsibility, I’m not going to stay home just because someone got me knocked up.”

Cold wanted to protest further, but as Barry turned in his arms to face him. With those blue eyes so fierce, and determined. The older man knew he wasn’t going to win this argument. Ever. Granted, Barry was aware that soon he’ll need to stop for the baby or babies’ sake. Until then, he’ll do what he does best. Running, and saving people. 

“Fine, fine, fuck, can’t blame me for worrying Scarlet.”

The blond looked pleased with himself, “I’ve got to go, I’ll see you later.”

Barry leaned in pressing Len’s lips softly at first, before nipping, and tugging his lower lip. Getting a soft groan from the older, whether from the kiss. Or in protest of the other leaving, it wasn’t exactly clear. But, Len gave him one of those rare smiles, before leaning in, and quickly gave a light bite to Barry’s neck. The speedster moaned—what a dirty trick. The older pulled away with a smirk, and stepped back looking satisfied with himself.

“Ass,” Barry grumbled, pulling on his cowl.

He shrugged, “Never denied that.”

Barry shook his head with an amused look, before dashing away in a blur of red, and yellow. Cold sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. His life had changed so much in the past few months, and more so later on there’s no doubt about that. But--- one step at a time.

With Barry gone Len could finally focus on that heist he had been planning with the Rogues the past week. Speaking of the Rogues, he vaguely wondered how they would take the news of his eventual fatherhood. Lisa would probably laugh herself into oblivion….

Len grimaced, yeah, he’ll tell them later. 

Maybe.

Probably.

Eh.

He’ll let Barry decide.

Len was still dreading the day the Justice League finds out about the situation. Especially that Lantern (he’s not jealous, what are you saying). He narrowed his eyes. Right. One step at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikea instructions can be brutal sometimes. But there's some upsides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I have no idea what I'm doing. It's been years since I've written fanfiction, so hopefully this is okay.

Len was literally making little ice cubes due to being bored as he waited for the package he ordered a couple of weeks to arrive. Barry was at his normal, everyday job, and wasn't expected home till later that night. Sighing again he stood up stretching his arms over his head, and made his way back on the couch. Settling down contently, even though he was starting to feel that impatience creep up on him. A part of him wondered if he should bother the speedster at his job. But he figured it might be best to leave the younger man alone for now. Considering how grouchy he seemed in the morning, Len wonder if it was the hormones. Along with the fact that last week had been a rather rough one for Barry, and the league. Fuck, he had been so worried it was almost a wonder how he managed to keep his cool when he, and the Rogues were pulling off the heist.

In short, he wanted to do something nice for his mate.

And then most brilliant idea came to him.

Now if only that package would arrive on time.

An hour later there was a knock on the door; " _Finally_ ," he uttered, opening said door. And coming back with a large box. Grunting Len made his way to their bedroom, and started unpacking the box before sitting down.

Right now was a moment in history.

Captain Cold was sitting in his shared living room with the Flash, and was trying to set up a baby cage-- er crib.

Yes. He wanted to surprise Barry, even got it shipped over night. **Neither** of them had been putting too much time or effort when it came to baby things, even though they obviously had one on the way. So he figured, it would be a nice thing to do, and he'd might get a little something out of it as well. Hey, it's _not_ his fault that Barry was enticing, and perhaps he didn't mind dotting on Barry. When the blond would allow it, he chuck it up to being an Alpha thing or Len just being... well Len.

Honestly, it was sometimes hard for the older to do such gestures. It felt sort of out of character for him at times. At least he use to feel that way; perhaps being around the Omega had **changed** that. Not to mention the idea of becoming a father-- oh man, the very thought made him both excited, _and_ sick to his stomach from nerves. What if ... what if he would turn out to be a horrible parent? What if he wasn't cut out for this sort of thing? Having a relationship was one thing, but having -- creating a family?

He had no idea where to go with this, Len hadn't voiced his worries to Barry just yet. Although the blond probably had a vague idea. Len disliked that part of himself, when he felt so little self worth. That he really didn't deserve this sort of happiness. Len knew he wasn't a good person, he'll never be like Barry; not really. Len snorted, already picturing Barry scowling at him for such a thought; he'll never really understand what the blond saw in him. Must have been something, otherwise they wouldn't have gotten this far.

Taking out the needed pieces, and laying them out in front of him. The meta's mind wondered back to how they started, and wouldn't you know it? It all began at the bar the Rogues frequented. Barry had been working there as a bartender under the name 'Alan', not exactly a creative name now that Len thought about it. The Alpha teased his mate about it once Len found out who 'Alan' really was.

Another fond smirk as he thought back to those days, but that smirk soon left his face as he opened the instructions for building the crib. Blue eyes narrowed as he kept on reading, they started out reasonable, an then traveled to the area of 'what the fuck' once he got to the more complicated part. Now, don't get him wrong, Len's pretty dang smart, but these instructions might as well be in a different language. Oh, they do have it in other languages, how nice... except not helpful.

Grumbling to himself, he decided to just start with what seemed obvious, and worked his way from there, hopefully that along the way he wouldn't somehow end up breaking it. Either out of frustration, or by accident. This was suppose to be a surprise gift damn it! There was no way Captain Cold was going to be defeated by instructions from Ikea. If Barry or Lisa ever found out, he'd never be able to live it down.

Like ever.

At first, everything seemed to be going well, and briefly thought he had worried over nothing. But as he went on, and time progressed. Len was steadily finding that he had been deceived, and things were not coming together as he first thought. If it wasn't such a bad idea he would have made a crib out of ice!

Oh.

He looked down, and noticed the screwdriver in his hand had been covered in ice. Along with a good portion of the floor, and-- oh part of the crib too.

Fun-fucking-tastic.

* * *

 

Barry stretched his arms over his head, letting out a soft groan as he did so. It had been a long day, while Captain Signh wasn't so-- grumpy recently? Well, the older man no longer seemed to have to urge to yell at Barry, nor had he been pressuring the blond to work faster. He knew it was due to him being pregnant. And considering in the early stages of his pregnancy Signh had yelled at him, and-- embarrassingly enough Barry had shed a couple of _tears_. **Angry** tears, not sad ones. He might have actually shouted at the older man a little bit, even growled. 

Hormones apparently made him quick tempered. Barry refused to call them mood swings; the blond liked to think he was rather controlled, and calm. But the baby certainly liked to throw him through a loop, dragging Len, and any other poor soul along with him. 

But regardless of the crankiness, the mood swings, feeling like someone was sitting on his insides, and squishing them. The blond new that in the long run, it'd be worth it. Although, he could do without the backache. Not to mention the larg _er_ food bill; the omega needed to consume more due the little tyke. He briefly wondered if the child would inherit his or Len's powers... maybe both? Or maybe none? Either way, he already loved the kid.

As he finished up tucking the rest of his work away, he bid good night, and finally headed home. 

The blond was exhausted, wanting nothing more than to eat pizza, watch a movie, and doze off. 

He might consider patrolling tomorrow night, or later-- depending on how he felt. And if Len didn't try to convince him against going out. Barry understood where the Alpha was coming from. Yet at the same time it wasn't in Barry's nature to just do what other's told him to do. Listening to suggestions or opinions, and think it over? Yeah. But if he had a say in it, the speedster didn't exactly like to roll over, and say ' okay'.  Even as a kid he liked to do his own thing, follow his own path, even if it would land him into a bit of trouble of course. 

But in the end, Barry had to admit it was getting tighter wearing the suit, still passable for the moment. Although he's sure in a month or even a few weeks that might not be the case. And the job of keeping Central City safe would have to fall onto someone else. Wally was still too young, still learning how to use his powers; too big of a job for him to do it on his own. 

In truth, he was thinking about asking Len if he could talk to the his Rogues, have them be more protectors than thieves while the Barry's out of commission. Wally would help too, knowing how stubborn the kid could be; he'll make sure to tell Len to keep an eye on him. Barry would never forgive himself if Wally got hurt, and he wasn't around to help him. It's funny how he, and Iris were just friends-- yet Barry's invested so much in a kid that's not related to him by blood or marriage. At the same time, the older speedster didn't regret it. Wally was a good, bright kid; a great kid.

Bottom line, he was proud of Wally. 

There's a small grin gracing his lips, slowly growing bigger, he might try to talk the younger speedster into babysitting for them. Heh, Barry remembered the younger's reaction to when he came clean to both him, and Iris about his relationship with Len. There had been confusion, some anger, but eventually acceptance. Now Wally dragged the three adults around, and throw them through a few loops. 

Guess it's good practice for when his own child gets to that age.

Laughing lightly to himself as he exited the building, continuing down the street, and checking his phone to see what time it was. Not too bad, a little past six, and if he ran he'd get there in less than a minute. Actually, he might go pick up some take out, the idea of pizza was still on his mind. Len was probably doing his usual stuff that he thought Barry didn't know-- like planning a heist. At the start of their relationships, it irked Barry that Len wouldn't give up the life he had; wouldn't change for him. After so many fights, and arguments. The blond realized he was asking Len to change _who_ he was, almost forcing it, and that _wasn't_ right. 

They had managed to clear the air, set some ground rules, and work things out. Len was Len, and if he ever wanted to join the good guys. It'd have to be on his own, his own choice, and not because Barry was pressuring him. 

Barry stopped by a pizza parlor that he really liked, especially their Basil, and tomato one. Oh! Or Hawaiian... he was never a big fan of either before the pregnancy, guess the kid had his or her own ideas already. 

Once he got the five pizzas he had ordered, the speedster hurried home. Both from being tired, wanting to cuddle up with his mate, and because he was hungry. Reaching their apartment, fishing out his keys while balancing the food in his other hand. 

"Hey I got pizza-- woah," he opened the door, and was greeted by a chill. The room was cold, with frost forming over some surfaces. Barry scowled, and placed the good down on the kitchen table, and headed to the living room. Rubbing his arms to keep himself warm, 

"Len? Ah, can you tell me why it's cold in he--"

Was... was that a crib? Covered in ice?!

Len was still sitting on the floor from earlier, he had spent a good part of the day trying to get it all set up. At one pointed, he had called it quits, gotten a beer, and watched a bit of tv. But he eventually went back to the little project, frustrated, and annoyed. The Alpha hadn't even noticed how he made the temperature of the room drop low enough for the frost to form. Some part of the crib that had been put together was covered by a thin layer of ice, and chances are that's what kept it up. Frustrated that such instructions had gotten the best of him on such a ridiculous level. He was ready to knock it all down when he heard Barry.

Eventually he stood up, and finally took notice at the state of the apartment.

Oh.

He might have gotten a bit carried away.

Barry was torn between scolding the older man, and kissing him.

"Len... what is all of this?" he finally asked.

The Alpha coughed a bit, not nervous, but perhaps slightly embarrassed? After all, his surprise was basically a failure, he would have been better off stealing a diamond for Barry instead.

"It was suppose to be a surprise, you know to-- fucked that one up pretty bad."

The speedster snorted, covered his mouth for a moment, then lightly laughed. It was a sweet gesture, almost cute. No it _was_ cute. His Alpha was defeated by a baby's crib. Oh, wait till he tells Iris.  

 "I--- it's fine, I mean, it's the thought that counts," the Omega answered as he made his way over to his mate, and leaned on him. "But can you defrost the apartment? It's kind of _cold_. Or at least turn the heater on."

Len smirked, at least Barry found it amusing. "Fine, fine," he replied, briefly nuzzling his neck, and walking away to do just that. Leaving Barry alone with the frozen crib. The speedster shook his head, lightly touching the ice the covered it. As he slowly circled the crib, he smile grew a little more. It was actually pretty nice, and at the same time it served as a reminder that they had a nursery to plan soon. He spotted Len as he came back, sighing in content at the warm that was slowly filling the room.

"You know... I like it, once we really get it set up, it'll be perfect."

There's a pause, and places a hand on his rounded belly. 

"But, we'll need one more."

Len almost tripped over his feet at that, and looked at his mate with wide eyes. Yes, they had speculated for some time that perhaps there could be more than one. But to have Barry confirm it? Well, that's one way to surprise Len. The blond had found out earlier that day, hence why he had left so early. Personally, Barry wanted Len to be there for every appointment. The problem laid in the fact that they hadn't made their relationship known to Barry's friends-- as in superhero friends. Lisa thinks it's a wonder that they've been able to keep it hidden so long. Len had to agree with his sister on that statement.

The sooner they make this relationship known, the better in the Alpha's opinion. He hated missing out on certain things.

"So... we're having twins?" he finally asked once Len was sure his voice wouldn't crack.

 Barry nodded.

Twins. 

 _Twins_.

 God, Len couldn't stop himself from grinning.

If someone told him that in a year in a half he'd be dating the Flash, making the omega his mate, and later they'd be expecting a child? Twins no less? The former leader of the Rogues would have iced them right there for saying something so ridiculous.

Except they're here, right now.

And he just got the most amazing news, that any annoyance from earlier had vanished. Len made his was over to his Alpha, pulling him close, and cupping his face. Before pressing their lips together. Amused by this reaching, Barry returned the kiss, hands resting on Len's waist as he tilted his head a little to deepen the kiss. It was slow, and soft at first. Then Len's hands slowly drifted down, caressing his neck, shoulders, down to his waist, and Barry's now wider hips. Before settling on his ass, giving it a harsh squeeze, and causing a startled moan to leave those lips.

Barry didn't mind it at all, if anything, he encouraged it. Tugging at his Alpha's hair roughly, nipping, if not lightly biting at his lower lip as he slipped his tongue inside. Letting the brush up against each other, and groaning at the sensation. 

Len's mind was racing; they were having twins, there were two little people growing inside his mate. And it was-- it made the Alpha feel proud of his mate, excited, content, and whole in a way he didn't really understand. Fuck, he was sounding disgustingly sappy. And possessive, and just.... he _wanted_ Barry. He wanted to feel his mate in his arms, feel that warmth surround him. That intoxicating smell, those adorable noises that soon turn into sounds that would drive the most self controlled man a little wild.

Breaking the kiss as he growled softly, Barry licking his own, heavy lidded eyes staring at his Alpha as he panted lightly. Leaning down as he pressed soft kisses on the younger's neck, that soon turned into nips. Leading down to where the mark was, it caused Barry's breath to hitch, biting him there hard enough to leave indentation without breaking the skin. It sent warmth pooling at the pit of his stomach, moaning softly as he grew impatient. The speedster moving his hands from his lover's waist, and found a better use for them.

By slipping them into Len's pants, and roughly groping his crotch. The Alpha stopped for moment, letting out a moan, and bucking a little into the blond's grasp. Barry slipped into his boxers, letting those nimble fingers lightly touch his heated skin. Soft, feather, teasing the head with his finger tips, and short slow pumps. Teasing, so teasing, Len hated it. Len loved it.

Then Barry pulled away, leaving Len there, and a big grin on his face. 

"Clean up the crib, and then you can met me in the bedroom."

Why that little-!

Len didn't get a chance to protest, before his mate was gone in a blink of an eye. And he knew exactly where the other had gone.

He was still hard, and he really, really, wanted to fuck Barry's brains out.

Blue eyes landed on the crib.

...

Damnit.

And the pizza was left forgotten.

* * *

 

By the time he was finished putting everything away for a later date, he was annoyed, and grumpy. And wanted nothing more to huff, puff, then clock out for the night. Fully intending on tell his speedster that, Len should have expected that Barry had something up his sleeve.

Opening the door, and flicking the lights on, his heart skipped a beat.

 There on the bed with his mate.

Barry laid there completely naked, and it was only then he could really appreciate how gorgeous his mate looked. A bit breathless, and lightly biting his lower lip. A hand resting on his protruding belly, heavy with children, _their_ children, rubbing small little circles. His legs spread apart so Len could get a full view, and his eyes followed those two fingers working themselves into his lover. In, and out, in, and out. The other's body clenching around them like the would around his cock. 

Then Barry spoke.

"Len," he sighed, as his fingers curling hitting that lovely spot inside him that made him breathless, and his voice more urgent. " _Len_ -!"

The man in question found himself quickly stripping off his closes, tossing them aside, and not really caring where they landed. Hard, and wanting, he grabbing the lube that was near by. Coating his fingers, and shooing the blond's away-- soon replacing them with his own. Three of them at once, and causing a louder, enticing sound to leave his mate's lovely red lips. 

Only Barry could make him do what he wanted, only Barry could make him lose control with those pouty lips, and those challenging blue eyes that stared right back at him. Only Barry made his heart flutter, and his stomach do flips. And only Barry could reduce him to an idiotic lovey dovey dope. 

Crashing their lips together, wrapping an arm around him to pull the younger closer, feeling that baby bump press against his hard muscles as he worked his fingers inside of his lover. Barry reached up, nails being dragged up to Len's shoulder's on purpose, wanting to leave a few marks as he spread his legs more, panting for breath. His mind not really working, just the thought that this was the fatherof his children, and he wanted everyone to know that this was his Alpha. _**His Alpha**_ , and no one else's. 

Those fingers were soon gone, and replaced by something much better. Len pulled away, ignoring the whine from his omega as he poured more lube, coating himself. He gave the blond a small smirk, lining up, and pressing the tip against Barry's entrance. The younger shifted on the bed, urging him to more, or he'll make Len move. Lightly chuckling he finally pushed past that tight ring of muscle, letting out a loud content groan as he felt that warmth envelope him.

 Barry panted, as he smiled at his mate, reaching up to cup his cheek, and leaning in for a kiss.

"I'm guessing, you're really happy about this."

Len rolled his eyes. Duh.

"I am, but I should probably should show my appreciation."

Slowly pulling out, barely leaving the tip inside, before thrusting back in. The speedster gasped.

"Y-yeah, you probably should, I'd really like to know, how much you appreciate it."

A cheeky grin.

"As you wish."

That caused Barry to blush, and smile. 

There's a moment between them, no sounds except for their breathing as they stared at each other. Len leaned in again, closing the distance as their lips met, starting a slow pace as those arms wrapped themselves around his neck. 

This was it. _This was perfect_.

And Len just hoped... Len just hoped it could stay that way.

But life likes to throw wretches, he didn't know the future, he didn't know if they'll stay together, if this little family will make it. 

For now all they could do was enjoy each other, and enjoy the moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully I did Len okay. If there's typos I'll probably edit it later xD


End file.
